Séduis moi
by DeepTemptation
Summary: Séduis moi, caresse moi avec tes mots, trouble moi avec tes poèmes, possède moi d'un de tes regards, séduis moi Edward...


**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...Mais j'y ai mis ma touche perso.

**Résumé** : _Séduis moi, caresse moi avec tes mots, trouble moi avec tes poèmes, possède moi d'un de tes regards, séduis moi Edward._

**Titre **: Séduis-moi

**Rating**: -M- *.*...

**Note de l'auteur**: Ah, je suis incorrigible! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur une histoire à la fois c'est une dinguerie!_ Guéris moi_ étant bientôt sur le point de tirer sa révérence, j'avais dans l'idée que je pourrais ainsi totalement me concentrer à l'écriture du Manoir Cullen, c'était sans compter mon imagination infidèle, donc me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres parce que personnellement je prends un plaisir fou à l'écrire.

* * *

_**•●**_

_Prologue_

_**•●**_

Elle s'esquive, se dérobe, joue avec moi, me torture. Je me suis brûlé les ailes à ce jeu de la sensualité. Elle se veut inaccessible pourtant le feu de la passion couve dans ses yeux. Chaque fibre de mon corps la désire, son parfum est une drogue douce et j'en inspire avidement chaque trainée qu'elle laisse sur son sillage. Je suis malade, malade d'un désir qui ne trouve pas de repos et qui n'aspire qu'à être soulagé. Elle m'a rendu esclave de mes propres sens, je ne rêve que de la posséder bestialement, brutalement comme l'animal qu'elle a fait de moi.

_Je me glisserai entre ses jambes douces, chaudes, soyeuses et unirai son sexe au mien dans une violente poussée, je m'enfoncerai en elle encore et encore_, _empoignant ses seins pour les caresser, les sucer, les lécher. La délivrance arriverait bien trop tôt_ _et dans un long cri je libérerai en elle ma semence._

Je la prendrai de toutes les manières, dans toutes les positions, dans tous les endroits, je la dominerai, la rendrait animale comme elle m'a rendu animal. Puis une fois cette passion éteinte, cette folie arrêtée, je la laisserai brisée, encore en manque de moi, pour la punir de m'avoir défié, de s'être pendant si longtemps refusée à moi. Après tout qui était-elle face à moi ?

Edward Masen Cullen réduit au silence par une femme...

.

.

.

_Chapitre I_

_**•●**_

Son regard fixé sur ma nuque embrase mon corps, réchauffe mon sang, accélère les battements de mon coeur, j'en apprécie les effets en souriant, une coupe de champagne à la main. Le jeu peut commencer. Il est déjà en mon pouvoir, finira-t-il par le reconnaitre ? Par s'incliner devant moi en reconnaissant sa défaite ?

Ma robe de cocktail épouse mon corps comme une seconde peau, sans rien cacher de mes formes, les diamants qui trônent sur mon cou et sur mes oreilles scintillent sous la lumière de l'immense salle, où se pressent une centaine d'invités venus fêter le départ de Carlisle Cullen et Charlie Swan à la tête de la petite compagnie, devenue une gigantesque multinationale, qu'ils ont monté ensemble plus d'une trentaine d'années auparavant.

Je suis éblouissante ce soir, et ce n'est en rien pour remercier mon père de me céder sa place, c'est pour moi d'abord et pour_ lui_ ensuite, pour qu'_il_ en perde la tête, pour qu'_il_ en devienne fou, à goûter du regard ce qu'_il_ ne peut avoir. Il s'approche, je ris aux éclats en ramenant en arrière ma belle chevelure auburn, dévorant du regard mon compagnon de la soirée, celui qui doit aiguiser sa jalousie.

"Bella" Sa voix est basse, caressante, onctueuse je sais qu'il le fait exprès, mais mon corps répond à son appel, pourtant je ne laisse rien paraître.

"Edward" Je me tourne vers lui, mon visage est un masque d'ennui, j'excelle lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer un rôle.

Il me dévore du regard, je lui jette un bref coup d'œil mais j'ai déjà tout analysé de lui, de ses cheveux cuivrés plaqués vers l'arrière à son costume noir fait sur mesure qui laisse entrevoir une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée. Il a une allure folle, l'arrogance et la décontraction suinte de chacun de ses pores.

"Je te présente Eric, un très bon ami à moi. Il est français, et il est venu me rendre visite pour quelques jours."

Edward lui serre la main mais déjà son attention est de nouveau braquée sur moi.

"Tu nous laisse un moment, mon ami." Ordonne-t-il à Eric dans un français impeccable.

Eric se tourne vers moi je hoche la tête et il s'éloigne vers le buffet.

Félin, Edward s'approche de moi, m'étudie, me tourne autour, me caresse du regard, le jeu de séduction est en place, comme à chaque fois.

"Tu comptes m'inviter à danser ou tu préfères me dévorer du regard toute la soirée ?"

Il esquisse un sourire, ses magnifiques yeux verts pétillent, il aime jouer autant que moi. Un frisson d'anticipation me saisie, à la fin de la soirée je serai la gagnante de la partie comme toujours, il pense être le plus fort mais pour l'instant celle qui mène la partie c'est moi.

Il me tend la main, elle est ferme et puissante, tout comme lui, et m'entraine vers la piste de danse.

.

.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, elle se colle tout contre moi, les formes généreuses de son corps épousant les lignes dures du mien, je retiens de justesse un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés quand mon érection entre en contact avec son ventre. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée, la sentir si près me fait presque perdre la tête.

Je rapproche ma bouche de son oreille. "J'en peux plus Bella, arrêtons de jouer tu me rends fou." Ma main glisse le long de sa chute de rein et je la sers plus fort contre moi.

"Chut" Me susurre-t-elle. "Je sais que je te rends fou, ton érection me le crie".

"Et moi, dis moi que je te rends folle!" Les mots échappent à mon contrôle, se glissent hors de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

Elle laisse échapper un doux rire cristallin, je me sens durcir un peu plus, tout en elle m'excite, quand a-t-elle acquis autant d'emprise sur moi ? Aurais-je déjà été vaincu sans en prendre conscience ? Impossible! Je me refuse à le croire.

"Tu as envie de baiser avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? De sentir ton sexe si long et si dur me pilonner. Je peux te dire que je suis étroite, très étroite" Tout en parlant sa main caresse mon torse et descend lentement, elle attrape violemment mon sexe au travers du tissu, le geste est furtif, déjà sa main vient se replacer autour de mon cou.

L'endroit où nous nous trouvons, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, plus rien ne compte, je suis en feu, il me faut la posséder ce soir, l'attente dure depuis bien trop d'années. Ce jeu n'a plus aucun sens, la faim nous dévore, nous démange, nous obsède, ça ne rime plus à rien, mais je ne peux être le premier à l'avouer, cela serait reconnaître sa suprématie, et ça il n'en est pas question.

"Oui, et je sais que toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie. Je suis un amant insatiable Bella, avec moi rien n'est tabou, je t'emmènerai fouler des contrées que tu n'as jamais osé visiter même en rêve."

Elle glousse doucement tout contre mon oreille. "Tu deviens poétique ? Tu dois vraiment être en manque."

Sur l'échiquier j'avance mon dernier pion, le triomphe doit impérativement être mien aujourd'hui.

"Si je suis en manque c'est parce que je ne veux que toi, les autres me paraissent fades à côté de ta magnificence. Soit mienne cette nuit Bella, soit mienne et je n'en prendrai plus jamais aucune autre dans mon lit.''

Je mens, mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, notre jeu n'a pas de règles, tous les coups sont permis et je n'ai qu'un but, la victoire.

.

.

Je me sens toujours frêle entre ses bras, il est si grand, si imposant, si sûr de lui qu'il est difficile de ne pas se sentir écraser par la force de son magnétisme, de son charisme, mais j'adore ça parce que je me sens femme, parce que je suis assez forte pour lui tenir tête, que je suis la seule qu'il n'ait pas réduit en miette d'un de ses regards, je suis à sa hauteur et au fond lui aussi adore ça.

Je suis tentée de me laisser porter par ses belles paroles, mais je ne connais que trop bien Edward, il ne pense pas un seul mot des douces paroles qu'il fredonne. Oh! Il serait tellement facile de le suivre dans un de nos deux bureaux et de mettre fin à cette électrique tension sexuelle entre nous, de conclure en beauté un jeu qui dure depuis si longtemps que nous avons fini par en oublier le commencement.

Mes seins se dressent douloureusement sous ma robe, oui j'en ai envie, c'est indéniable. Mais je suis raison ou Edward n'est que pulsion. Et si c'est bel et bien un jeu, la victoire que _moi_ je recherche n'est pas purement sexuelle.

"Oh oui Edward! Murmure encore au creux de mon oreille les douces paroles que mon âme rêve d'entendre, ainsi finiras-tu un jour par atteindre la porte de ma chambre, et puis les draps en satin de mon lit...Dans une autre vie."

Ses mains se resserrent violemment autour de ma taille, le désir peut rendre fou quand il n'est pas assouvi, je le pousse à bout, je le sens, et j'aime ça.

"Fais attention à toi Bella, ce que j'implore aujourd'hui, je le prendrai demain, ne commets pas l'erreur de me sous estimer."

Je lui souris. "Tu perds la partie Edward, où est passé ta subtilité ? Les menaces de viol n'ont jamais excité une femme."

Je me glisse hors de ses bras, et comme si mon appel silencieux a été entendu, quelques secondes plus tard Eric se trouve à mes côtés. Il m'enlace, m'entraine plus loin vers le centre de la piste, Edward bouille, les ondes de sa colère me parviennent, m'électrisent.

J'ai obtenu ce que je convoitais à présent je peux prétendre me désintéresser de lui, mais en vérité toute mon énergie est mobilisée à tenter de l'observer tout en affectant le contraire, sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Je comprends mon échec lorsqu'il se rapproche d'une rousse incendiaire, et qu'il entame avec elle une danse qui ne laisse aucun doute sur les intentions qui sont les siennes.

_Ne pas lui montrer ma colère, ne pas lui montrer ma colère._ Ces mots résonnent en moi comme une litanie.

.

.

Me regarde-t-elle ? Est-elle rongée par la colère, la jalousie comme je le suis ? C'est avec sensualité que j'évolue sur la piste de danse, le corps de Victoria, il me semble qu'elle m'a dit se nommer ainsi, répondant langoureusement au mien. Mon regard est fixé sur _elle_, le sien sur son Français. Je suis ivre de rage, elle me dédaigne avec aisance, allant jusqu'à nier mon existence, mais suis-je stupide, c'est du meilleur qu'elle a appris.

Ainsi l'élève a-t-il fini par se jouer de son professeur ? Est-ce réellement ainsi que le jeu trouvera sa fin, moi rampant à ses pieds comme elle me l'avait prédit jadis ? Je ne peux m'y résoudre! La désirer est un tourment, mais perdre cette fierté, cet orgueil qui fait de moi l'être sans pareil que je suis, cela signerait ma fin.

Telle une sirène tentatrice l'appel incessant qu'elle lance vers moi n'a pour seul but que de causer ma perte, je ne peux la laisser m'envoûter, je ne peux la laisser me contrôler.

Cette pensée m'habite lorsque mes lèvres se scellent à celles de Victoria en un baiser fougueux et passionnée, tout cela n'est que spectacle, tout cela n'est que comédie, mais mon corps en manque réagit en conséquence.

La possession, la jalousie, la plongent-_elle_ dans un abîme de folie ? De souffrance presque physique ? Je l'espère, je m'en réjouis.

Mais cet endroit n'est pas propice aux libertinages, ainsi, après quelques mots murmurés tout contre son oreille, Victoria prend la main que je lui présente, et doucement nous disparaissons loin de cette foule aux regards indiscrets.

Elle gémit, crie, hurle, alors que je la besogne dans les toilettes, puis finit par jouir, mon corps se décrispe légèrement après cet agréable intermède. Victoria est congédiée, elle n'était qu'un substitut, déjà ma colère est de retour, et soudain le bruit de la fête battant son plein me titille, m'agace, je me dirige vers mon nouveau bureau, anciennement occupé par mon père.

Tout ici respire le luxe, le bon goût, tout est chic, tout est cher, mon immense fenêtre panoramique donne vue sur toute la ville, mais ce soir l'époustouflant spectacle de cette ville qui ne dort jamais, illuminée de toutes parts alors que l'obscurité à déjà recouvert l'horizon, m'indiffère.

Coucher avec des femmes, n'est devenu qu'une satisfaction à court terme, la frustration de ne pouvoir m'approprier celle que je convoite, elle, pourtant persiste. Les meubles, le bureau, les fauteuils, je pourrais tout détruire tant la colère qui m'anime est profonde. Les cris de ma partenaire d'un soir sont-ils parvenus jusqu'à _elle_ ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil de mon bureau, un verre de cognac à la main, mes méninges tournent à toutes vitesses, Bella n'est pas différente des autres femmes, un "je t'aime" et elles tombent toutes en pâmoison, je laisse cette idée faire son chemin, mûrir, je l'évalue, la soupèse...

Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir, charmeuse sa voix vole jusqu'à moi.

"La soirée n'est pas la même sans toi Edward."

.

.

Ses yeux quelques secondes plutôt, perturbés par des pensées auxquelles je sais ne pas être étrangères, se fixent sur moi, incisifs, tranchants, mortels.

"Que veux-tu Bella ?" Sa voix est aussi coupante que son regard. Oh, comme ça Monsieur est fâché, j'aime me jouer de lui quand il est si distant, si dur, j'aime jouer avec le feu et m'en sortir sans la moindre trace de brûlure.

Je m'adosse contre la porte, s'il pouvait savoir à quel point il m'excite, juste là, comme ça, assis derrière son énorme bureau, l'air puissant, intouchable, inébranlable.

Mon regard dérive et accroche un point dans la pièce, je souris.

"Passation de pouvoir, il faudrait que tu penses à enlever le portrait de Carlisle."

Il tourne la tête vers sa gauche et observe un moment l'immense portrait à dorure accroché en hauteur sur le mur.

"Enlèveras-tu celui de ton père ?"

Je hausse les épaules, faisant ainsi _malencontreusement_ tomber une des bretelles de ma robe. "Peut être."

"Alors tu t'es bien amusé avec Victoria ?" Mon ton est léger, presque taquin. Il ne saura jamais les mots très peu catholiques que j'ai employé pour régler son compte à la belle rousse, alors qu'elle rejoignait la salle des festivités les joues rosies de plaisir.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage. "Tu connais son nom ?"

Ne jamais se démonter avec Edward, tels sont les maitres mots.

"Touché" Je m'éloigne de la porte, mes pas me mènent devant le portrait du sublime Carlisle Cullen. "Tu ne m'as pas répondu." Poursuis-je.

Il s'adosse un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, son regard toujours perçant. "Oh! Bella, ne me dis pas que tout l'immeuble ne l'a pas entendu crier, je serais très déçu sinon."

Je me tourne vers lui. "Eric était pas mal non plus, tu les connais ces Français."

Dans la pièce la tension monte d'un cran. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu dans notre relation, la personne qui reçoit un coup le renvoi en ayant prit soin de doubler son intensité. Pouvons nous seulement nous satisfaire de la douleur de l'autre ?

"Bon, je retourne à la fête."

Il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, pourtant lorsque je referme la porte le bruit tonitruant d'un objet qu'on fracasse se fait entendre, il m'a manqué de peu...

.

.

Le reste de mon cognac dégouline le long de la porte fermée, les morceaux de verres gisent au sol. Est-ce elle que je visais ? Peut être bien. Personne ne me fait jamais sortir de mes gonds, elle seule en est capable.

Elle me fait vraiment perdre la tête, savoir qu'elle ose donner à d'autres hommes ce qu'elle me refuse m'a toujours rendu fou, elle le sait parfaitement, elle en joue, tout comme moi j'en joue.

Comment définir cette relation qui n'est faite que de coups bas, de tentation, de refus, de dérobade ? Elle n'est ni mon amie ni mon amante pourtant je la connais depuis toujours.

Que puis-je faire pour remporter la guerre après avoir perdu de si nombreuses batailles ? Peut être me faut-il remonter à une époque plus lointaine, au moment où tout a commencé, au moment où j'étais encore le maître du jeu.

Je m'adosse plus confortablement sur mon siège, remonter le fil de mes souvenirs risque de me prendre un long moment, mais je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour obtenir ce qui me revient de droit.

...

_Camarades de jeux, confidents, plongés dans le monde d'ignorance, d'innocence, d'insouciance que peut être l'enfance_, _de la présence de l'autre simplement ils se contentent. Mais Oh malheur que se passe-t-il ? C'est déjà l'adolescence! Période de troubles, de mal être_, _découverte du désir, première recherche de plaisir_, _fin de l'innocence, ils ne sont plus des enfants, et dans le regard de l'autre apparaît une lueur inconnue, le jeu commence. Leur relation n'est plus la même, ils ne sont plus les mêmes, des mots, des regards, des gestes restent en suspend. S'installe alors un rapport d'attraction/répulsion, fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis._

_Edward le premier lance les prémices de ce jeu qui perdurera, finissant ainsi par poser les bases de leur relation, sa beauté envoûte, ensorcelle, sa richesse attire, il séduit Alice, la meilleure amie de celle qui jadis était son univers. Premier coup bas d'une longue série. En réponse Bella séduit son frère ainé Emmett._

_Et tout s'enchaine, se succède, ils ne sont plus l'un pour l'autre que des proies, mais qui sera le meilleur chasseur ?_

_..._

Je reviens à moi encore plus frustré qu'auparavant, qu'ai-je manqué dans le brouillard de mes souvenirs ? _Bella, bella, bella_,_ qui es-tu donc belle captive ?_

_._

_._

Le regard dans le vague, l'oreille distraite, j'écoute Mike me conter son dernier séjour en Italie. Les rues bourdonnent de vie en ce début de matinée, je me perds dans la contemplation du flot ininterrompu de citadins marchant d'un pas pressé pour se rendre à leur bureau, le bruit des klaxons des taxis jaunes, un couple d'amoureux qui a du mal à se dire au revoir, une femme d'affaire qui en tombant renverse son café.

"Bella tu m'écoutes ?" Mike claque des doigts devant mon visage, et soudainement je suis de nouveau assise en face de mon meilleur ami dans un Starbucks coffee.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. "Désolée chéri, mais il faut que j'y aille. On se voit ce soir de toute façon ok ?"

"A quoi te sers d'être la patronne si tu ne peux même pas arriver en retard ?"

Je me penche vers lui pour lui faire la bise. "N'oublie pas qu'Edward aussi est le patron."

Je réponds par un clin d'oeil au sourire contrit qu'il m'adresse puis lui envoie un baiser avant de m'en aller.

Prendre des décisions importantes, jouer avec des millions de dollars à chaque instant, diriger une entreprise, tout cela est dans mon sang, ça fait partie intégrante de moi, tout comme cela fait entièrement partie d'Edward.

Savoir dissocier le plaisir du travail, rien n'est plus important, pourtant le côtoyer si souvent pendant la journée est une torture. Des tissus qui se frottent, des mains qui se touchent, et mon sang s'échauffe.

Sa voix vient chuchoter à mon oreille. "Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

Son souffle est chaud tout contre moi, je retiens un frisson."Oui."

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, il s'y engouffre à ma suite. Je lève les yeux vers lui, nos regards s'accrochent. "Il faut que je congédie Jasper" Dis-je en me rappelant que mon chauffeur doit être en train d'attendre mon retour.

"C'est déjà fait" Me répond-t-il sereinement.

"Tu savais que j'accepterai que tu me raccompagnes ?"

"Oui"

Sa présence remplit l'espace de la cabine, mon espace, ses yeux verts sont partout sur moi, mes sens sont exacerbés. Je suffoque. La cabine s'ouvre, mon salut.

Le bruit de mes hauts talons résonnent dans le parking, il marche derrière moi, mais son regard ne me quitte pas.

James le chauffeur d'Edward est adossé contre la voiture, il se redresse, je lui souris, et il se précipite pour m'ouvrir la portière. Edward s'installe près de moi, une bouffée de son parfum assaillie mes narines, instinctivement mes cuisses se resserrent.

La voiture démarre, Edward appuie sur un bouton et une vitre noire s'affaissent nous séparant du conducteur. J'esquisse un sourire.

"Bella" le murmure rauque de sa voix trouble le silence de l'habitacle. Je me rapproche de lui puis finis par m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, ses mains se referment sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher de la bosse formée sous son pantalon, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou. Sa bouche caresse mon front, ma joue, descend jusqu'à ses lèvres, je me dérobe, esquive son baiser.

"Dis moi!" Ordonne-t-il. Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais je comprends qu'Edward Cullen vient de perdre, _dis moi ce que je dois faire_, telle est la phrase dans son entièreté.

Je me penche vers lui, et de mes deux mains agrippées à sa chevelure pour le rapprocher de moi, mes lèvres tout contre son oreille je lui chuchote:

"Séduis moi, caresse moi avec tes mots, trouble moi avec tes poèmes, possède moi d'un de tes regards, séduis moi Edward."

Il frisonne, son corps se crispe, nous ne jouons plus.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'attends votre avis avec impatience, je suis toujours un peu anxieuse lorsque je poste un chapitre, alors pour une nouvelle histoire c'est encore trois fois pire.

_I'm baaaaack! Mille mercis à celles qui me sont restées fidèles. Pour faire peau neuve je reviens avec Séduis moi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le Manoir Cullen et Gueris moi vous attendent bien au chaud le temps de quelques finitions._

_Merci, merci, merci, de vos messages!  
_


End file.
